Hidden Leaf Hospital
by DemonicAngel01
Summary: Welcome to a medical side of Naruto where the Naruto cast are all doctors! The story begins when Naruto comes to the Hidden Leaf Hospital and encounters an old face. There's a lot more that plays behind the scenes than is told and everyone holds their fair share of secrets. -pairings revealed with the chapters, most all Naruto cast plays some part-


**Don't sue me for starting another story, but I've reeeaaaally wanted to publish this for a while. So here it is! Hidden Leaf Hospital! All the main characters will play a part on here and its going to be super exciting! XD**

**Read it, love it, review it! **

**—DemonicAngel—**

**DISCLAIMER: There should be a Naruto library. Where we could check-out a character for a day. But unfortunately Kishimoto is a possessive b****.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Pleased To Meet You**

Naruto Uzumaki jumped off his faded green Jeep Wrangler, slamming the door shut. It was a beautiful day in the mid of October as he strode toward the elegant entry of the Hidden Leaf Hospital. Large maple trees colored with the vivid autumn leaves rustled as a cool breeze waved by.

Inhaling a fresh puff of air, he sealed his eyelids for a swift second. His footsteps continued effortlessly as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Captivated by nature's splendor, he failed to notice the wall drawing closer and met it with a thwack on his forehead.

"Fuck," he cursed, massaging his forehead and part of his eye that fell victim to the unannounced injury. "That's gonna leave a mark." Scanning the vicinity for any witnesses to his clumsiness, he spotted one bystander with a bizarre expression directed his way. Shrugging offhandedly, he shifted to the right and walked through the automatic doors when a shooting pain erupted above his eye.

"Ahh, dammit, what the hell?" he hissed. Pressing down on the tender area, he felt a very slight bump. 'Might as well get this checked just in case.'

His original track reallocated towards the emergency room where he was greeted by a frail looking woman seated behind the help desk. "May I help you?"

"Uh, yeah, I kind of bumped my eye against the wall by accident, and it seems like there was more damage to it than I suspected. It's nothing to worry about, really. I just need a quick confirmation that it's fine," he reported, pointing at the corner of eyebrow. The petite lady glanced at the zone he specified and mistook his eye for the injured area instead of his bruised forehead. She gaped at the prominent scar that ran through his left eye, "Oh my, sir, we need to get you in here immediately!"

"Here," she handed him the blank patient-information sheet, "You can fill this out after you get checked up." She grabbed the phone and quickly dialed a quick number, asking for the ophthalmologist to be notified of a critical patient in room 101B.

"Come with me," she ushered, leading him to a vacant room behind the wooden doors.

"Excuse me miss, but I don't think the ophthalmologist is necessary for such a minor wound—"

"Nonsense! Please just relax and keep your eyes shut. The doctor will be in shortly."

Naruto frowned, confused by such high-class treatment for a mere contusion on his temple. He pretended to lie down but sat up as soon as the panicky woman left the room. It hadn't been more than three minutes when the door thrust open to reveal a divinely handsome man wearing a white lab coat over navy blue scrubs. His coal black hair, adjusted to unfathomable perfection, shined beneath the bright tube lights and his pale face was far too flawless for a human being. It wouldn't be surprising to Naruto if he found out that this striking figure was a descendent of the mythical Greek gods.

The raven's dark pupils narrowed upon the blonde resting on the hospital bed, who appeared in a much more vigorous state than that which suited the doctor's liking. "What seems to be the problem mister…?" He picked up the clipboard to find an empty form. "You didn't fill this out?"

Naruto brought forth his hand, "Uzumaki," to which the stoic man gave a stiff shake. "I would apologize but I myself don't know how I got into this situation. The lady up front just pushed me into this room. I only asked for a simple check-up."

The doctor inhaled sharply, obviously irritated. What a dimwitted staff they had for the emergency room. "Right. Mr. Uzumaki. Well let's have a look at this _critical _condition of yours that she alerted me of," he replied sarcastically, trying to hold back his aggravation. He had to dismiss himself from one of his patients for _this_ guy who was in anything but a life-threatening state.

He pulled out his small pen light from his pocket and clicked it on. Approaching Naruto, who could now inhale the man's aromatic cologne, he lifted Naruto's right eyelid with his thumb and held the small torch between his forefinger and middle finger with utmost skill, the light beaming into Naruto's eye. Using his other hand, he lifted one finger up. "Look here," he motioned as Naruto focused his pupil on the digit.

"Nothing seems to be wrong here…" The doctor took the torch into his left hand, and using the same technique, he lifted the pen and beamed the light into Naruto's left eye.

"_AHH! MY EYE!" _ A fierce shriek inhibited Sasuke's mind causing his pen to slip off his fingers and hit the ground with a clap. His hand instantly flew to his own forehead in agony.

A hand grabbed his arm to steady him. "Hey are you okay?" Sasuke blinked several times, coming out of his thoughts to peer at the blonde whose brows were scrunched together in concern.

Sasuke cleared his throat into his fist and reached down to pick up the penlight he had dropped. "Yes, I'm fine. Please excuse my ineptness." Naruto raised a brow, doubtful of his claim.

"Sure… no worries." Taking his light, he centered it back on Naruto's left eye that contained a heavy scar running through the cerulean circle. It didn't look recent at all so this was obviously not the injury. "What _exactly_ are you here to check up Mr. Uzumaki? Your eyes seem to have all their abilities intact."

Naruto sighed and pointed at his bruised forehead for the second time today. "I hit my head."

"And how did you hit your head?"

"I ran into a wall," Naruto said with all seriousness.

Sasuke sweatdropped. "Hn."

He gently pressed his finger on the sore spot above Naruto's eyebrow. "Does this hurt?"

"Very slightly."

"Well from what I've observed, there will just be a slight bruise but there is no other issue. Your left eye doesn't seem to be affected from this hit either. How long ago did you get this scar, may I ask?"

"It's been a while. A few years, I suppose," Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke lips formed a thin line. "I see. Well you are free to go, please fill out this patient form before your departure." He set the clipboard on the bed beside Naruto and gracefully dashed out.

Naruto stretched his arms back behind his head and grabbed the clipboard, a smirk fixed in place.

— **IN OTHER PARTS OF THE HOSPITAL —**

Sasuke shook his head to himself. 'There was no way that that stupid blonde was the same person from then…' he thought. 'He did say he only received that scar a few years ago, there's absolutely no way.'

Pushing the thought out of his mind, he concentrated on much more imperative predicaments. Like the idiotic lady who doesn't know how to do her job. He headed over to the information desk till he stood in front of the woman at the counter. "Dr. Uchiha! Is something the matter? Was the patient okay?"

Sasuke gave her a menacing glare. "How long have you worked here?"

The lady pushed back against her chair, a little frightened. "U-um, just a month now, sir."

"Well I suggest you pack your things again, I will be filing a report on your incompetent behalf."

"B-but s-sir? What did I d-do?!"

"You failed to follow protocol and for pulling out an attending from his patients for a false emergency is not so easily forgiven by me. Next time, though there won't be a next time, try not to make this brainless mistake," he emphasized in a dangerously low tone. He quickly left as the tears escaped the girl.

Naruto took this time to walk out from behind the wall after having overheard the whole conversation. He set the filled-out clipboard on the glass counter. "Hey, what's your name?"

She gazed at the same blonde man from earlier. "M-Mariko Fuji."

"Well Miss Fuji, no need to fret," he smiled warmly. "Why don't you take care of this," he nudged forward his patient-information sheet, "and I'll deal with _Dr. Uchiha_."

She stared at Naruto in an entranced state, "R-really?"

"Yeah, don't bother packing your things up just yet," he grinned as she wiped her tears off her face.

"Thank y-you."

"No prob," he waved over his head, meandering toward the surgical department of the hospital.

— **PAGE BREAK —**

Naruto took the elevator up to the second floor and easily found his way to the reception desk. He noticed a blue-eyed girl in purple scrubs with a very high ponytail shuffling through some papers and sticking them into an assorted number of binders. Pushing both hands into his jean pant pockets, he strolled up to her. "Hi. I'm here looking for Dr. Uchiha. Would you happen to know where he is?"

Ino craned her neck up to gaze at an incredibly sexy man, her eyes widening from the recognition. "Y-yes, sir. He's currently with a patient in the back room over there." Her finger pointed to a door on the far right. He flashed his teeth at her, "Thanks!"

"Y-you're welcome," she whispered, staring at the blonde till he disappeared from view. "Ohhh my gawd." She quickly pulled out her phone and texted half the hospital.

— **Meanwhile —**

Naruto leaned against the wall in front of the room that the nurse had directed him to, patiently awaiting the cold emotionless bastard to finish up inside. Eventually the wooden door was pulled open as the ophthalmologist emerged from within.

"Doctor Uchiha." Sasuke's head snapped up to face the same patient from the emergency room.

He narrowed his eyes at the man. "_You _again. What are you doing here?"

Naruto pushed up his lips casually, "Nothing in particular. I just came to talk to you."

"Whatever you wish to _converse _with me about can be done after you schedule an appointment. You are not allowed to roam around the hospital at your free will Mr. Uzumaki," Sasuke hissed, completely pissed off at this point

Naruto smirked, folding his arms. "No. I think I will just have this discussion with you here."

"Please _leave_ before I call security on you," Sasuke alleged, his brow faintly cocking up in irritation.

"Calm yourself Uchiha, this is a hospital after all," Naruto scoffed. Sasuke pursed his lips at the disrespectful acknowledgment.

Sasuke moved past him to the front desk, "Ino please call security immediately and remove _this _man from the premises." Naruto trailed behind the Uchiha unceremoniously, not even flinching at his confiscation.

"But Dr. Uchi—"

"Just do it!"

Ino gulped, picking up the phone. "Y-Yes Dr. Uchiha."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You are making too big a deal out of this. I only came to ask you to not report on that poor girl downstairs. She was only trying to do what she thought best."

Sasuke balled his hands into a fist. "I'm _sorry_, what?"

"It was a simple mistake. Don't file the report."

"You think that I'm going to just listen to some random person that walks in here and do as he says?"

"Dr. Uchiha, that's not—" Sasuke glowered at Ino causing her to stop mid-sentence. By this time, a few other doctors passing by stopped to watch the one-sided feud while some staff members ceased any activity, entertained by this novel occurrence that introduced itself to the dull hours of their job.

"Yeah, I do think you should do as I say."

"Ino, why is the security not here yet!"

As soon as the words flew out of his mouth, the double door down the hall barged open to expose not security, but a fuming large-breasted woman with a young girl with a pixie haircut rushing behind her.

"WHAT IS ALL THIS COMMOTION?!" she yelled, hands on her hips.

"Miss Tsunade! Please calm down," Shizune begged. The other spectators either busied themselves, or pressed against the wall to keep out of her way.

Tsunade breathed out slowly and then looked pointedly at the raven and the blonde. "You."

Naruto rotated his finger to point at himself. "Me…?"

"What in world do you think you're doing wandering around here," Tsunade raged. Sasuke smirked and stood back to watch the blonde get a beating from the Chief of Surgery. This boy was going to wish he wasn't alive.

"I only came to talk to Doctor Uchiha over here."

Tsunade closed the gap between herself and the blonde, "And you decided to do this… before you could even come to greet me?"

A smile sprang onto Naruto's lips as he pulled Tsunade into a hug. "Yeah, yeah, I've missed you too, granny."

The smirk wiped of Sasuke's face as he recoiled. 'Granny?'

Tsunade smiled, rolling her eyes at her idiotic godson, "C'mon you moron. Whatever you have to deal with, lets go talk about it in my office."

Naruto followed Tsunade back out the double doors, looking back to wink at Sasuke, a smirk earnestly plastered to his face.

Neji and Sakura who were one of the many witnesses to Sasuke's humiliating moment, laughed at the raven before heading back to their sections.

"I was trying to tell yo—" Ino began but was cut off by another one of Sasuke's infamous glares.

"_Don't _say a word."

* * *

**It's short, I know. But my first chapters usually are. And then they get long, so fear not! I will have a longer chapter next time.**

**I'd like to hear your thoughts on this story, I always saw stories where the Naruto cast were set as professors or teachers or worked in some large corporation or something but I didn't see one where they roled as doctors. So I decided to write one! **

**Please leave a review! It always makes me bubbly inside when people enjoy my new stories. :)**


End file.
